


pour yourself down

by diorsunmi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, My First Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, The Handmaiden (mentioned), more like tipsy but whateves, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: Jisoo and Chaeyoung decide to head out for lunch, leaving Jennie and Lisa moping lazily around the house since they didn't want to go. Feeling particularly bored, Lisa decides to grab her laptop and start watching a movie one of her buddies had recommended for her; something along the lines of The Handmaiden. The concept seemed interesting, and Lisa was always open to trying something new. Oh, she definitely learned something new when Jennie had stumbled into her room half way through the movie with a fresh bottle of wine, a mischievous smirk covering her face.Title from Thirsty by Taemin.





	pour yourself down

**Author's Note:**

> harry mouie this is both of your faults

"Don't get too bored! We promise we'll bring something back for dinner!"

Dinner? Lalisa had thought with a yawn, not bothering to cover her face as Jennie was in her room at the moment, which left Lalisa alone in the living room. Seems a bit too late for me.

Lisa pushes herself off the couch after spending a few minutes lost in her own world and decides to roam around in the kitchen; She hadn't had anything since breakfast which was quite early in the morning, as it was around 8:00 right now.

Jennie and Lisa would've both joined them, but after their busy schedules and even a bit of jet lag, they decided to just spend the day at home. They had spent the past few days promoting in America, and as much as they enjoyed it there, all four girls got homesick rather quickly.

After looking around in the fridge for a while Lisa finds a bowl of pasta with cling film wrapped around the top. Lisa can very clearly see that Jennie's name was written, big and wide on the cling film, to make sure no one stole it.

That didn't stop Lisa at all, obviously, as she reaches out happily, tearing apart the film before going to grab a fork. She ventures up to her room, making sure that she didn't spill anything on the way, and settles down on her bed.

She places the bowl on her bedside table before reaching over to grab her laptop. It's fully charged, she examines, sighing in relief as she pulls it onto her lap.

Lisa smiles when a curious Kuma trots into her room before leaping onto her bed and laying down beside Lisa. Lisa coos, petting him softly before paying attention to her laptop.

She had remembered that Sorn had recommended her a movie, so she takes out her phone to text Sorn about it, considering that she had forgotten the name.

_("It's called The __________! You should really check it out, it's very interesting. I'll download it on your laptop so that you can watch it later! Just... Be careful." Sorn teases. Lisa had just absent-mindedly nodded along, not paying much attention to whatever her friend had to say.)_

 

**lalalisa**

_yo, what's name of tht movie u were talkin abt???_

**Sorn**

_The Handmaiden?_

Lisa grins, bingo, she thought. before sending Sorn a quick 'thanks', quickly typing the name into her file explorer. Although she hadn't paid attention to the detailed description Sorn had given her, she had asked Sorn for the name and the fact that she had already downloaded it on Lalisa's computer.

She finds the file not long after, double clicking on it. Of course, Sorn had downloaded it illegally, which meant that Lisa wouldn't have to do anything prior. Lalisa crosses her legs and places the laptop on her lap, grabbing Jennie's pasta and munching into it slowly.

30 minutes in, Lalisa can see pre cautions here and there of why Sorn had said to be careful about the movie, but of course, she hadn't paid much attention to it, and decided to turn up the volume of her laptop.

An hour and a half in, and Lalisa is red faced, really knowing why Sorn had told her to be careful. The volume on her laptop is the absolutely lowest (she couldn't find her ear buds at the moment) but Lisa still feels like Jennie can hear it from her room, even though he door is closed.

But the movie is interesting, so Lalisa continues to watch. She's started to feel uncomfortable down there, but she ignores it for now, continuing to watch the movie with burning intensity.

Only a few minutes pass before someone bursts into Lisa's room, no prior "I'm coming in!", no knock, no anything, lo and behold, Jennie Kim stands in her door frame, a fresh bottle of wine branded in her hand, and Lisa jumps, closing the movie as soon as possible.

"U-unnie," Lisa starts nervously before noticing the wine bottle, soon turning serious. "Unnie, is that wine?" Jennie just clicks her tongue before placing the bottle on the floor and walking out of the room.

It leaves Lisa confused for a few moments before Jennie comes back with 2 empty glasses, seating herself onto the velvet sheets of Lisa's single bed.

"Unnie, are you sure you want to drink?" Lisa asks, genuinely worried. She didn't know what Jennie had been going through, but Jennie was never one to drink randomly, only on certain occasions, when the manager had allowed them to.

They were also on vacation, but still, Jennie wouldn't drink unless others did first. Others as in Lalisa would toss back a shot, then Jisoo, then Chaeyoung and then finally her, but even then, she wouldn't take much. Jennie was a huge light weight.

Jennie just rolls her eyes and pours herself a glass as Kuma leaps off of the bed and trots out the room. Lisa makes sure that her laptop is absolutely shut off before following Kuma's footsteps and closing the door.

She walks back and sits down beside Jennie, crossing her legs. She glances at Jennie every once in a while before she pours a drink for Lisa and hands it to her, locking their eyes together for a few seconds before Lalisa feels the blush creeping up to her neck that forces her to look away, down at the floor.

Jennie notices this, and chuckles before taking a small sip of her wine.

"So, uhm," Lisa croaked, "did you want something from me, unnie?" Jennie says nothing, getting up from the bed to turn on Lisa's bedside lamp before turning off the lights.

"Not much, Lalisa." She says, making sure to catch her gaze one more time, dropping it before Lisa can react. "Just wanted to spend some," she pauses for a moment, "quality time with my favorite member."

Lisa gulps and nods along. Favorite member? She tries to shrug it off, taking a sip from her own glass. A few moments pass in silence, neither of them willing to speak up.

"You seem to be, uhm, very tense, unnie." Lisa states, catching Jennie's sharp gaze for the third time now. But instead of looking away, it feels like Jennie's eyes are calling to her, so they stay.

Jennie sips her wine, her eyes still locked with Lisa through the glass. It felt as if it sent a jolt through Lalisa, as she freezes in place. Jennie takes a big gulp from her wine, finishing it off rather quickly.

She sighs, leaning over Lisa's lap to place her glass on the bedside table. She leans back, not quite all the way over, looking up and smirking at her before pushing herself back completely, now laying on the bed.

Her thin shirt was hoisted up to her midriff, but she paid no mind to it considering the fact that Lisa was eyeing her hungrily, and Jennie was all for it.

Lisa puts her own empty glass onto the bedside table, rubbing her sweaty palms against the fabric of her conveniently loose shorts before fiddling with the sleeves of her over sized sweat shirt.

The room was getting hot, in more ways than one, which only excited the two further. Jennie took a deep breath as Lisa focused on her chest which rose up as she inhaled and went back down as she exhaled.

Jennie smirks, quickly moving her hand to glide against Lisa's thigh. Lisa lets out a yelp, but doesn't move, leaning into Jennie's touch instead. Jennie sits up and shoves Lisa onto the bed.

Lisa's breathing is erratic as she grabs Jennie's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Jennie teases her, peppering her cheeks in kisses before Lisa moves her hands to cup Jennie's face, pulling her into a rough kiss.

Jennie gasped into Lisa's mouth as she flipped them over, albeit gently. Lalisa pulls away, eyes scanning Jennie's face which was glistening under the small lamp light.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered, caressing Jennie's soft features. Jennie nods, wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck to pull her into a gentle, reassuring kiss.

Well, gentle until Lisa swiped her tongue against Jennie's lips, almost demanding entrance into her mouth. Jennie happily obliges, wasting no time into letting Lisa's tongue meet hers.

Jennie moans softly into the kiss, an action that only encourages Lisa to go further. She gains more confidence, sliding her hand up Jennie's thin black t-shirt as her other hand pinned Jennie's wrist against the pillows.

Lisa pulls away to catch her breath, kissing her neck instead as her hand cups Jennie's breast. Lisa smirks, "A lace bra? What, were you ready for this?" Jennie just bites her lip to fight back a moan as Lisa runs her finger over her nipple.

Jennie was surprised at the sudden change in character, but it was welcome none the less. She sits up to let Lisa take off her shirt and and discard it else where before getting pushed down onto the bed again.

Lisa's firm hands run over the smooth skin of Jennie's abs, caressing them gently before she slides her hands up Jennie's back, unclasping her bra, revealing her unclothed breasts.

She wastes no time into taking the protruding nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it, eliciting a long groan from Jennie who arched into the touch. Lisa's left hand moves to play with the other one.

Jennie can't get enough of it as her hands fly to the back of Lisa's head, encouraging her as she pulls her closer, letting out another moan as Lisa bites down lightly on her nipple.

Jennie's sick of the teasing, she can feel herself dripping as Lalisa finally decides to move lower, peppering her midriff in light kisses as she tugs Jennie's pants off, throwing them onto the floor.

Lalisa sits back on her heels to take off her own clothing (which wasn't much) before Jennie quickly pulls her back and captures her into an intense lip lock, their tongues clashing.

Jennie's frustrated groans only push Lisa to tease her even more.

Lalisa sits back once more to capture Jennie in nothing but her black lace panties that would be thrown away just like the other articles of clothing were.

Soon after tugging Jennie's panties off, Lisa hears Jennie's complaints, "Lisa, just hurry up." "Hurry what up, angel?" Lalisa asks, with a smirk

Jennie grips the velvet sheets as Lalisa kisses down her neck, her long fingers dancing around her entrance. "Please, please, please, I need it," Jennie moaned out, breathless.

"Need what?" "I need your fingers in me, please," she barely gets out before Lalisa finally jams her fingers into her wet heat, leaving her gasping and moaning out Lisa's name.

She lets go of the sheets to muffle her loud moans and screams, but as Lisa pumps her fingers in and out of her at an alarming pace, she tugs her arms away, letting her moan out in pleasure with no restraints.

"L-Lisa! Ah, slow down, p-ple-!" Jennie was interrupted by her own moan as Lisa's thumb rubs at her clit. At this point, Jennie was riding her fingers, Lisa barely had to do anything.

"Ah! I-I'm close, please," Lalisa adds a third finger, going even faster, which Jennie didn't even know was possible at this point.

Jennie is so, so close, and just when she's about to let go, come loose, come undone for the first time in front of Lisa-

Lisa stops and Jennie cries out in frustration, in pain, in agony. Tears of pleasure are streaming down her face.

"L-Lisa," she gasps out into thin air, but Lisa just watches her, smirking at the view in front of her. She wanted to watch a movie, honestly, that was the only thing she wanted to do, but this? This was much better, actually.

She finally locks her eyes with Jennie; the tears had already stopped, but her breathing was further than erratic, she wanted nothing more than release. She grips at the sheets tightly, waiting for Lalisa to do something.

Lisa holds 3 fingers up, leaning closer to Jennie, "You want these?" Jennie nods frantically. Lalisa tugs at her ear gently, before whispering,

"Then take them." Lalisa holds her fingers up to Jennie's parted lips before Jennie takes her wrist and pushes Lisa's fingers into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around, coating them in her saliva.

Lisa pulls her fingers out once she was satisfied and moved her fingers back down to Jennie's entrance, teasting, prodding and poking at it.

"Beg for me, Jennie."

"Please, Lisa- I need you inside me. I-I need your finge-!" Without hesitation, Lisa's fingers dive straight into Jennie's core, repeating the same rhythm as before. She kisses down her neck, down to the valley of her breasts, before taking a nipple into her mouth and tugging at it.

It didn't take Jennie too long, as she was coming undone moments after Lisa had started moving again. She yells a string of expletives before calming down, her breathing returning to normal as Lisa gets off from on top of her, falling softly beside her.

As she lays on her back, Lisa lays on her side, facing Jennie and giving her a small smile as she tilts her head towards her. "So," Lisa starts nervously, "how was it?" "How was it?" Jennie chuckled breathlessly.

Now she turns to lay on her side, facing Lisa. She leans forward and gives Lisa a soft, reassuring peck on the lips. "Beyond amazing," Jennie finally says, giving her a warm smile. Lisa smiles back, satisfied.

"So," Lisa starts again, more confidence in her tone this time as her gaze goes to the ceiling, "is this where I ask you to be my girlfriend?" She drops her gaze back to Jennie, but she's already fast asleep.

Lisa feels like she already knows the answer somehow and starts to drift off beside her.

Jennie peaks her eyes open, seeing that Lisa is asleep. "Of course," she whispers, giving the sleeping girl one last, gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Lisa smiles, "I love you too."

 


End file.
